


It Was One

by Ready1set2die3



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Larisher, M/M, Salarry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ready1set2die3/pseuds/Ready1set2die3
Summary: It was one compliment, then one hand hold, then one hug, then one kiss, then...it all fell apart.





	1. Chapter 1

Wait what are you doing!?" Larry stayed in the bathroom listening to it all. "Please! WAIT!" Her screams echoed throughout the bathroom and his head.

○●○●○●  
Larry sat upright panting and covered in sweat. He turned and checked the time "2:35 am" was shown in bold green letters. Larry reached over to his nightstand grabbing the walkie talkie and pressing the button "Sal?" 

After a minute or so a click was heard "What's up?" Came his voice soothing the taller teen a bit. "It happened again...can I come over?" Larry said anxiously. Sally took another minute before responding "Okay now you can." Larry chuckled "thanks, I'll walkie you when I get there." He said before pulling the blanket over him. 

Larry walked quietly out of his home and to the elevator not wanting to wake up his tired mom. Larry pressed the button and leaned against the railing. He leaned his head down a bit while playing with the walkie talkie. He hated these nightmares but whatever he tried they just didn't go away.

The elevator dinged signaling that it had reached Larry's desired floor. He stepped out his slippers making no noise as he passed the many rooms. Some were quiet others had soft noise coming from within. 

He stopped before Sally's door and pressed the walkie talkie's button. "Sal, I'm here" the walkie made no sound but the door did. There stood Sally hair let loose and in his pj's, which consisted of an oversized black t-shirt, and a pair of black shorts. "Welcome home" Sally said a hint of playfulness coating his words. 

"Thanks, Sal" Larry spoke walking inside and closing the door. "Let's go to my room before my dad hears us." Sally spoke taking Larry's hand like he did everytime Larry came over. Larry smiled and tightened the hold following silently. 

Larry sat on Sally's bed sighing and placing his walkie talkie on the nightstand. "I'm sorry Sal, guess the tea didn't work." Sally shook his head. "It's fine, not like your doing this on purpose." Sally said voice sounding sympathetic and worried. Larry chuckled "Where do you get this energy from?" Sally laughed then went dead silent "I'm high." He responded. 

Larry looked at him "are you serious?" Sally gentle punched his shoulder "I'm joking you moron." Sally said chuckling. Sally stood up once more and grabbed a notebook that sat on his nightstand. 

"Since tea didn't work, let's move on and try...someone sleeping with you." Sally turned to Larry. "You want to try sleeping here with me?" Sally asked pencil crossing out tea. 

Larry shrugged "I mean if it's okay with you dude." Sally nodded and closed the book. "Scoot over you giant." Larry did as told to and scooted to the wall. Sally then froze. 

"A-are you okay with seeing my face?" Sally asked fear and worry in their voice. Larry smiled "dude, your still you, that's all that matters, it's totally fine with me." Larry said before fixing his ponytail. 

Sally smiled behind the mask and took a deep breath before removing the prosthetic. Larry smiled "you still look handsome as fuck." Both Larry and Sally froze. Larry quickly pulled the covers over his head as he heard Sally chuckle and turn off the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my Sally Face, Larry x Sally! 
> 
> I do hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and espically a comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Larry sighed as Todd once again began to lecture him about how dangerous smoking was. Larry took a deep breath in and let the smoke escape his mouth slowly. He heard Todd face palm, Larry had one round sixteen.

Soon Ash, Sal, and Chug rounded the corner of the apartment building. "What's up?" Larry asked staring at Chug, since he was the one to gather them together. Sal slowly walked over to Larry before slumping and shoving his hands into his pocket. 

Larry immediately noticed, but decided to hold the question until Chug had spoken. "W-well my mom found out that the fair was in town and bought us all tickets! S-so I was hoping you'd guys would want to go?" Chug said pulling the diffrent colored tickets out of his pocket.

One by one they all agreed and Chug handed the diffrent colored tickets to everyone. Larry had gotten the brown one, Sal the blue, Todd the orange, Ash the purple, and Chug the green. Everyone stared at their tickets "It's weird how they all match us." Larry spoke up before shoving his ticket into his red hoodie. Chug quielty nodded before pocketing his ticket.

"So we'll meet outside the fair entrance!" Ash said happily before taking Todd's hand and walking back inside. Chug grabbed the railing and waved goodbye to the two boys. 

Larry dropped his cigarette and stomped on it. "Sal, bro what's wrong?" Larry questioned turned to Sal. The wind blew before Sal spoke "I asked Ash out...she...said no." Sal said a hiccup escaping from his lips. Larry froze, he had never seen Sal cry. It broke him. 

The wind rushed past the two linked figures. Leaves that littered the floor flew past the two as the sun settled. A single sob left Sal's mouth as he clung to Larry. Larry hugged the boy tighter, feeling as if he let go Sal would dissapear. 

"Sal I'm sorry, but if Ash can't see how great you are then she isn't the one." Sal tightened the hug before responding "Then who is the right one Larry? Is there a right one? Because so far that hasn't happened." Sal responded letting Larry go before staring at the blue ticket that was still in his hand. 

Larry stared at Sal before taking his hand. "I-I see you as amazing! You're out of this world! Cheesy as it may be, to me you are the most handsome and amazing guy out there!" Larry felt his cheeks turn red as Sal's gloved hand tightened around Larry's hand. 

Silence filled the air between the two boys. Then a shuffle and snow being crunched. Larry felt Lips brush against his cheek before a door slammed shut. Larry touched his cheek and smiled before punching the air and running to his apartment. 

○●○●○●  
Lisa stood in the kitchen humming while making Larry and herself dinner. A comfortable silence filled the apartment, that was until Larry burst in full speed. Lisa jumped "Larry! Oh my gosh! You almost gave me a heart attack!" She breathed out, placing a hand on her chest. 

Larry ran over to his mom and gave her a hug "Sorry mom! Call me when dinners ready!" He yelled before running to his room. Lisa smiled, she hasn't seen Larry this happy in awhile. She giggle before going back to stirring the soup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try and make the next chapter longer! So prepare for that! I really hope you all enjoyed! Please do leave a kudos and especially a comment!


	3. Chapter 3

The morning sun had hit Sal's eye waking him from his peaceful sleep. Sal groaned but sat up reaching for his glass eye and prosthetic. Sal reached his door throwing it open and walking into the bathroom. 

The cold tile floor of the bathroom made him shiver but he shook it off. He faced himself in the mirror and scanned his face. Sal took a breath in and let it out. Sal then began his daily morning before he left for school. A knock at the front door interrupted his routine. Sal turned off the sink, and listened closely while brushing his teeth.

"Oh good morning Larry." Sal heard his father say as the door closed. Sal's breath hitched and caused him to choke on toothpaste. A laugh could be heard coming from the living room. Sal felt his face turn red out of embarrassment. Sal leaned over the sink and spit out the toothpaste. 

"So Larry what brings you to our home?" Sal heard her dad ask as he rushed to finish his routine. "Well I came to talk to Sal about...uh...the fair we're going to!" Sal heard Larry's nerve rise and lower while he spoke. 

"Oh yes! Sal did seem very very happy about it. I could tell from his eyes." Larry's chuckle could be heard through the bathroom door. Sal smiled and put his prosthetic on before exiting the bathroom. "Sup Larry." Sal called out smiling behind the prosthetic. Sal watched as Larry stood up and walked over to him. "We'll be in my room until we have to go dad." Sal said while walking to his room.

○●○●○●  
Larry sat down on Sal's bed. Sal stood awkwardly, he knew Larry was here to talk about the kiss he had received from Sal. Sal felt tears fall from his eye "Larry I'm sorry...I just-" Sal was cut off when Larry had pulled him into a hug. 

"Dude...I love you. Why apologize?" Sal hiccups broke his words keeping him to a babble. "Sal it's alright. Please stop crying, I'm not leaving and I don't think any less of you." Larry said cupping Sal's face. 

Sal stopped crying, but would hiccup every now and then. "I-I l-love you too, L-Larry." Sal said, cursing his hiccups in his head. Larry smiled and kissed the prosthetics forehead.

○●○●○●  
School was painful, but in the end the group of five teens hurried to meet one another behind the school. 

Sal lay on the snow accompanied by Larry. The two held hands smiles on their faces. "Look at the love birds!" Chug said chuckling at the two. Larry sat up and threw a snow ball at Chug. "Hay! Ow!" Chug complained holding his cheek. 

"You brought it upon yourself dude." Larry said standing up. Sal followed holding onto Larry's hand once again. "Chug, where are Ash and Todd?" Sal questioned tightening his hold on Larry's cold hand.

Chug shrugged "They do have the top floor for last period." He said sitting on the steps. Sal sighed he had to admit, he had been impatient for awhile. Now, this wasn't because he was a jerk, no, it was because he wanted to take Larry to the ferris wheel. The ferries wheel was "beautiful" and "romantic" from what he hears. So he decided to give it a chance.

"Sorry we're late!" Todd yelled out Ash stumbling a bit in her snow boots. Ash held onto the stairs railings before waving. "So are we walking or is someone driving us?" Ash questioned. Sally raised his hand "My dad's driving us, he doesn't want us walking some place that's one hour away by car." Sally spoke.

"Alright then, off to the front to find Sal's dad!" Larry said holding tightly onto Sally's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeellooo everybody! 
> 
> Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, school started up and some shit happened but I'm trying! I haven't given up! 
> 
> I know this story is progressing slowly, BUT it's on may be worth it! I promise! So please give it a chance! 
> 
> Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave a kudos and especially a comment!!


	4. Chapter 4

The fair had a warm welcoming aura surrounding it despite the night being as cold as a freezer. Chug sniffed the air "ahhh! I smell Cotton candy!" Todd fixed his glasses in shock. 

"How can you smell a food that doesn't have that strong an oder?" Todd questioned poking Chug's nose. Chug shrugged and led the group in the direction of the cotton candy. "Oh, green for me!" Ash said paying the woman at the counter before receiving the fluffy green sweet.

Larry watched as Sally grabbed the blue and pink. "...I'm guessing I get the pink?" Larry said paying the man. Sally nodded before sticking the pink fluff into Larry's cold hands. "I'm okay with this." 

○●○●○●○  
The five teens soon ended up separating. Chug went off to try as many sweets as possible. Ash and Todd went off to the rides. That left Larry and Sally alone...at the fair. 

'Perfect!' Sally thought holding onto Larry's cold hand. "Sally Face?" Larry asked "Larry Face." Sally answered smiling beneath his prosthetic. "Do you like stuffed animals?" Sally thought for a moment "yeah, their pretty cool." Larry smiled and stopped before a stand.

"Good, because I'm amazing at ring tossing and this place only has stuffed animals." Larry answered rubbing his hands together and slapping a dollar onto the stand. "Hah, no one's ever beat my stand kid!" The man cackled handing Larry give rings. "I bet I can." Larry shot back cracking his knuckles. "How about this kid, get all five on one bottle and I'll let you pick any prize!" 

Larry thought for a moment and smirked. "Deal." Sally watched as Larry and the man shook hands. "Sally, start looking for your favorite one, this will only take a second." Larry said confidently.

In the end Larry got all five rings on one bottle. The man and Sally stared wide eyed. "Well Sally? Which one?" Larry asked. Sally shook his head and looked at the prizes. There were multiple animals, but one caught Sally's eyes. Larry watched Sally point behind the man. 

The man grabbed the only fox there. It had brown fur but the tips of its tail, feet, and ears were blue. Sally smiled and took hold of the stuffed animal. The man chuckled "My boy, you are spectacular. Your little friend there also seems to have a great aura around him as well." The man waved goodbye and turned to his next victi-customers.

○●○●○●○  
The two boys walked quietly hand in hand and smiling. Sally took a breath "Larry face?" "Sally face" Larry responded smiling. "D-do you want to go on the ferris wheel?" Larry looked up and was met with the tall structure of the ferris wheel. Larry thought for a moment. "Sure, seems chill." Larry said already walking to the ferris wheel. 

○●○●○●○  
Sally and Larry sat across from each other. The speaker let a ring out "please do not rock the carriage and stay seated, have a nice ride!" The speaker let out one more ring before it began to move. "Woah, check it out Sally! You can see Addison Apartments!" Larry pointed out. 

Sally turned around hugging the fox tightly to his chest. Larry was right you could clearly see the Addison Apartments. Sally smiled before turning around. Sally froze, his heart began to pound faster, and his grip on the fox loosened. 

Sally could feel Larry's face against his prosthetic. "L-Larry?" Sally stuttered his grip completely dissapearing from the fox and transferring to Larry's sleeves. Larry held Sally's face and placed a kiss on the lips of the prosthetic.

Sally felt his face heat up as Larry sat next to him and pulled him close. "You know...I still would love you without your prosthetic. No matter what." Larry said as the ride came to a stop. 

Sally knew that, but he still felt insecure. He felt ashamed and scared that Larry would leave. Sally didn't want that. No, he wanted to be by Larry's side forever, as more than friends. 

○●○●○●  
After the five regrouped Chug had two bags full of food. Ash was helping a sick Todd to the car. Sally and Larry would not leave each other's side at all.

Ash nudged Larry. Larry looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "I assume it went well?" Ash questioned, examining the love sick Sally. Larry smiled and nodded fist bumping Ash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know I'm late! I have a good excuse! School! It's barley the fourth week and I'm swamped with homework.
> 
> I'm still continuing this though!
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a kudos and especially a comment!


	5. Chapter 5

A bang erupted and woke Sally up. Then a voice followed. "Wake up Fisher!" Sally despised that cop, but did he get a say? No.

Sally groaned and slowly sat up. Yet again another bang sounded "FISHER!" Sally grinded his teeth and kicked the metal door back. "I'm up Mike!" Sally yelles.

A chuckle came from the door before steps went to the next one. Sally sighed and rubbed his face. He cracked his neck and stared at himself in the mirror.

 _"You're handsome Sally, nothing will ever change that."_ Larry's voice said in his head.

Sally's eye leaked tears, falling to his knees he clutched his chest. "I'm sorry Larry" Sally gasped. His hands gripped the sink before he continued his daily routine.

Brush his teeth and wash his face. Take his pills. Put his glass eye and prosthetic on. Be escorted to whatever was next.

Sally sat down at his lone table and began eating the gaurds snickering at him. He listened as the gaurd to his right leaned over to the gaurd on his left and whispered "How could anyone love this man." Sally slammed his fork into the food.

 _"I love you Sal Fisher. Never forget that."_ Larry's voice echoed through his head. Sally took a breath and strapped his prosthetic back on.

"Let's go to my therapy session." The officers shook with every step. Scared of Sally, even though Sally was innocent.

○●○●○●  
"So Sally, as you were saying?"

Sally closed his eyes "right. After we got back Larry walked me to my room and he went back down to his. We talked for awhile on the walkie talkie...I remember his voice so vividly."

"I really love you Sal." Sally opened his eyes, realizing he was trying to reach out to Larry. Sally bit his lip and pulled back. "After hours of talking we went to sleep. The next day...something happened."

"Can you be a bit more specific?" Sally looked down and nodded removing his prosthetic.

○●○●○●  
"Sally! Hurry get out of bed! We're late!" Sally screamed and turned away from Larry. "Ah! Sorry Sally, but we have to get going soon! First t period starts in ten minutes!" Larry said as he closed Sally's bedroom door.

Sally rushed out of bed and slipped his glass eye and prosthetic on. Sally ran past his dad "Bye dad!" Larry followed close behind. Larry and Sally soon burst through the front doors of the school and to their first periods. That would have happened if it wasn't for the uptight security.

"Fisher! Johnson! Fifth tardy in one week! You know what that means!" The two boys stopped "No! Wait we have one mi-" Larry was cut off by the bell. Sally sighed and face palmed. The security gaurd also known as, "Ms.Tether please! If I get dentition my mom will make Sally and I clear the path of snow!" Larry pleaded Sally soon pleading as well.

"Sorry kiddos, rules are rules!" Ms.Tether replied already signing out the detention sheet. "After school today two hours." She said handing the two boys each a pink sheet. Sally sighed "okay, we'll be there, have a day Ms.Tether" Sally said.

"Wait Sally don't you mean nice day?" Ms.Tether questioned. Sally kept walking only for Larry to answer "nope!" Before jogging to catch up to Sally.

○●○●○●  
"You and Sally are both going to clear the path of snow until Monday!" Lisa sighed into the phone. "Yes mom." Larry responded as Sally played with his hair.

"You both are to come straight home after detention." Larry sighed "Yes mom, I gotta go, bye mom." Larry heard his mom sigh "okay, stay safe." And hung up.

Larry and Sally sat in the back, watching the other kids do whatever they wanted to. The teacher in charge just didn't care. He sat in the chair watching Youtube completely ignoring the teens.

"Well well well if it isn't Sally the faggot! What brings you and Lisa here." Sally sighed knowing the voice all to well "his names Larry, Sid." Sid chuckled "I know." Larry smirked "really? Didn't expect that from a dumbass." Larry said, standing and walking in front of Sally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE AN AU FOR SALLY FACE! I'll post it on my instagram account Fascinating_redcat. You can find me on there most of the time and also on tumblr Fascinating_redcat. 
> 
> The comeback at Sid took me awhile Ahhh I know. I'm horrible at them.
> 
> Anyway hope you all enjoyed please leave a kudos and especially a comment!!!


End file.
